It's A Rogue's Life
by IcepawofAirClan
Summary: It's pretty scary how us starys live...But for us, it's a regular day. Tearing each other apart for one rat, dodging cars and dogs, having the scent of blood fill your nostrils anywhere you turn...yeah, you get me.   I suck at summaries
1. Prologue

**A/N: Constructive critiscm allowed. Yeah, and im 2 lazy to go back 4 spelling. :P Sorry if its sucks...**

_Prolouge_

_"What should we do?" Brick mewed fretfully, lashing her tail._

_Grunt din't say a thing._

_"Scourge is dead, Bone is dead, and now those clan cats drove us out!" Toffey hissed in anger, unsheating his claws._

_"I have a feeling that things won't be going well for us..." Grunt muttered, his eyes dull with shock from the battle._

_"How could you say that?" brick screeched, her fur fluffing up. _

_"Now there is time for a new leader to rise up!" Grunt announced, jumping up a trash bin._

_"Anybody who opposes me step up this instant!" he yowled, his claws sliding out. _

_All the survivors stared at him with blank faces until one shouted, "All hail Grunt!"_

_Soon many other cats echoed him, bringing a smile to Grunt's muzzle._

_But Grunt's leadership didn't last long._

_Other strays in the alleys opposed the BloodClan survivors because they stole their territory and slaughtered innocent cats. Soon, they went up against them, having many cats killed, including pregnant queens and kits._

_Then when that didn't do real good, the strays started stealing prey nonstop, and you never knew when they could jump out and snatch prey from your own jaws.  
_

_The BloodClan cats were so hungry, that Grunt allowed a few to slaughter pregnant queens and eat their kits or go cannibal._

_Then the strays began having dogs chase them into BloodClan territory. _

_The dogs did a good deal of damage._

_The BloodClan population dropped, until only Grunt and 12 other BlodClan survivors were left._

_Grunt then turned to the most terrible thing._

_"Hey Chirp!" He called to a she-cat. She padded over, staggering to the side at each step._

_"Why don't you go mate with your brother Sharpie over there?" He whispered, trying not to let an evil grin form on his muzzle._

_"But he's my brother!" Chirp coughed, nearly falling over._

_Grunt drew her close to him with his tail._

_"I'm gonna let you in on a secret plan." he whispered, grooming her ears._

_Chirp shivered and knodded._

_"You know how BloodClan is falling, right?"_

_Chirp winced and gave a feeble knod._

_"Well, you know how our clan BloodCLan got so big?"_

_Chirp's face suddenly lightened up and she knodded quickly, her eyes gleaming._

_"Now that our clan is so small, we need some cats to mate-even with their own siblings. Could you do that for me?" he purred._

_Chirp knodded quickly and smiled._

_"Mate with Sharpie. Then..." he purred placing his paw between her legs making her squeak._

_"...You can become my mate."_

_Chirp squealed and raced over to SHarpie._

_Grunt then got up the dumpseter and yowled, "BloodClan cats, I am no longer your leader! But this is my final command: We must keep the blood of BloodClan cats alive. To do that, We must mate. Toms, mate with any she-cat you find alone. Who cares how unwiling they are! Follow the she-cat around until the kits are a month old then you take them! She-cats, seduce any tom you come across! Keep reproducing as your heart desires. Then, I will come back to lead you into battle with the clans." _

_Everyone stared in shock as the leader got down and exited the alley._

_They sat in silence for a moment._

_But a voice, barely audible whispered, "BloodClan will rise again one day. For now, we must go on."_

**Soooo...How'd ya like it? o3o Im still working on Rough, dont worry. I might take down GreatClan. Just not in the mood. But as they say, R&R PLZ!  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Here and There

**we will meet some warriors later on. thats all i shall say. ;)  
**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Here and There_**

_**R**_ai scrabbled up the trash can, narrowing her eyes at the dog.

She closed her eyes and gave a deep breath before leaping at the dumpster, making sure a hind leg hit the trash lid so it would hit the dog in the face.

"Huh."

She got up the roof and looked at the moon.

_Crap! Nightfall already? It took me that freakin' long to catch one freakin' bird_?

She hissed and padded along the roof, giving occasional glances at the streets.

Her eyes landed on a couple of toms.

"I'm tellin ya'! The she-cat's thighs were as big as yer' head!" the gray tom insisted, saliva dripping from his jaws.

"Yer' full 'o crap Grayson." the brown and cream tom snapped gruffly.

Rai narrowed her eyes and continued along the roof.

She stopped when she sniffed the dumpster. She jumped down.

" Thats all you caught? And after so much time?" her brother Sound exclaimed, his eyes glittering with shock.

"It's better than nothing." Kyo, her oldest brother muttered.

" Has Amber come back yet? I spotted some toms in an alley no too far from here." Rai blurted out.

" Yeah. "

" Good. " Rai replied swishing her tail.

She padded over to the brick pile and set the bird down.

**A/N: sorry so short! i aws rushing and i wanted 2 get started on the next chapeter. but here you have it! chapter 2! And 2 all blood-lovers: do not worry, this will have plenty of fighting in the later chapters,**

**R&R!  
**


	3. Chapter 2: RunIn's with Kitties

**A/N: sorry i've been so dead. i was REAL busy with my other series Rough. But anyway, here you have it!**

**_Chapter 2:_**

**_Run-In's with Kitties_**

**_" A_**mber! "

Amber whirled around to see Shady, the Alley pest.

" What do you want Kitty? " she hissed, unsheating her claws.

Shady laughed and circled her.

" Just thought I'd stop by, since my siblings are busy. "

Amber narrowed her eyes and lashed her tail.

" You're not wanted here. You know my brothers and sister would tear you up if they caught you here. " she meowed, her eyes flashing coldly.

Shady backed away slightly at the venom in her voice before remarking, " Aww, the widdle stway ish mad, do you want me to find yo mommy? "

She screeched and lunged at him, managing to hit his shoulder and leave a thin, but deep gash.

Shady hissed in pain and rounded on her.

" What did I do? " he growled, his dark blue eyes flashing.

" Shut up! I'm giving you a chance to get out before one of my siblings find you! " Amber hissed impatiently.

Shady sighed and lay down, licking his paws.

" How rude! I'm all alone in my home, no one to play with, no owners to stroke me- " he began but was cut off by a loud screech from the back of the alley.

There was Sound, standing their, bristling and baring his teeth.

Shady sat up and muttered, " This doof again? Perfect. "

He gave Amber a quick lick before racing away.

Amber turned away back to the little camp for lunch.


End file.
